Recording media for recording a content such as a movie include Blu-ray (registered trademark) Disc (hereinafter referred to as “BD”, as needed).
In recent years, a technique capable of recording a content of so-called ultra high definition (UHD), such as 4K (3840×2160 pixels) and 8K (7680×4320 pixels), which exceed high definition (HD), in a BD has been studied.